mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton Jackson vs. Dan Henderson
The fight was to unify the Pride middleweight (205 lbs.) belt with the UFC light-heavyweight (205 lbs.) belt, with Quinton Jackson the UFC champion and Dan Henderson the Pride champion. The fight -- taking place in 2007 -- was also Henderson's first fight in the UFC since 1998. The Fight The first round began, and the fighters came out and touched gloves. They began exchanging strikes early and clinched against the cage after wrestling briefly. They exchanged knees, with Jackson focusing on the legs. Henderson began concentrating on the knees in response. Henderson also threw a nice elbow inside. McCarthy told the fighters to work. Henderson continued throwing the knee to Jackson's right leg. Henderson broke the clinch with Jackson trying to catch him on the way out. They clinched once more, and Henderson got his back and trying the trip. Henderson got the takedown and went down into side control. Two minutes remained. Henderson got into the crucifix position but Jackson wrestled out and used the cage and they stood. Jackson threw a good knee to the body. They clinched once more. Henderson continued the knees to Jackson's right leg. One minute remained. Jackson threw some kidney punches. Jackson threw a nice knee to the kidney. Henderson landed a good uppercut as they broke and a right hand. Jackson threw a good knee. Fifteen seconds remained. Jackson threw a good knee. Henderson threw a good knee to Jackson's face and the first round ended. The second round began. Henderson landed a leg kick. Henderson tried for an overhand right and Jackson landed an uppercut. They clinched and Henderson got the trip takedown and into side control immediately. Jackson was warned for hitting the back of the head from the bottom. Henderson threw some knees into Jackson's midsection and/or kidneys. Jackson managed to get to his feet and they clinched against the cage. Two minutes remained. Jackson got the takedown and moved to a side control of his own. Jackson landed some elbows from the top. Henderson pulled it to half guard. One minute remaining. Jackson threw some elbows to the body and kidney punches. Henderson threw an elbow from the bottom. Fifteen seconds remained. Jackson continued with the kidney punches. Jackson stood up and the second round ended. Both men were breathing hard. The third round began. Henderson tried for a leg kick. Jackson landed a leg kick. Henderson landed a leg kick. Jackson landed a body shot. Jackson looked for a left hook. Henderson had his mouth open now breathing hard. Henderson threw a jumping knee to Jackson's face. Jackson got the takedown and went down into side control. Three minutes remained. Jackson began throwing knees to the body at this point. Henderson tried to scramble to his feet and Jackson threw some elbows. Henderson managed to make it to some sort of half guard. Henderson began looking for a kimura. Jackson popped out and began throwing the ground-and-pound strategically once more. Henderson looked for the kimura once again. Henderson yanked the arm out in the kimura but Jackson rolled out. Henderson retained hold of the arm as he got on top and began cranking the arm. Henderson threw an elbow at the same time from the top. He let go of the kimura. Jackson threw some kidney punches. They were by Henderson's corner now. Jackson tried to use the cage to stand up. Fifteen seconds remained. Jackson got to his feet and Henderson threw a good knee. Jackson replied with a knee. Jackson chased Henderson away and Henderson barely ducked a hard left hook. It was dubbed a 'hard round to score'. The fourth round began; the first time Jackson had made it to the championship rounds in the UFC at that point. Jackson threw off a good jab. Henderson threw a good left hook. Jackson rocked Henderson with a hard left hook and dropped him. Jackson dived on top into full guard. Henderson attempted an armbar but Jackson ripped out and began to pass the guard. Henderson went for the armbar again. Four minutes remained. Jackson got out of the armbar and passed to side control, throwing the short knees to the midsection. Henderson put it to half-guard and went for the kimura again. He let it go. Henderson threw some elbows to Jackson's kidneys. Jackson threw some hard kidney punches. McCarthy told the fighters to work. Jackson landed a good right hand from the top. McCarthy stood the fight up. Henderson took a second to get to his feet. One minute remained. Henderson tried a spinning back high kick and missed, expending a lot of energy. Jackson landed some shots. Twenty seconds remained. Henderson landed the big right hand. The fourth round ended. The fifth round began. Henderson landed an inside leg kick. Jackson landed a left hook. They clinched against the cage. There was a mouse on Henderson's left cheek now. Henderson landed a knee to the body and then another. Three minutes remained. They broke. Henderson landed a good uppercut. Jackson pushed forward with Henderson struggling to answer. Jackson landed a good leg kick. Jackson landed a good combination and a good left hand, a good right hand and a leg kick. Henderson landed a Superman punch, grabbed the clinch, got the takedown into Jackson's full guard. One minute now remained. Jackson stood, landed a knee, got the takedown into half guard. Jackson shoved Henderson backward as they stood and landed a few strikes and knocked Henderson down. Both men walked away with their hands in the air. They both also looked physically exhausted. 48-47, 49-46, 49-46 with the winner by unanimous decision Rampage Jackson.